Late Night Trouble
by Sadistic-X-Masochistic
Summary: All Kankuro wanted to do was sleep, but his little brother Gaara has different ideas, waking him to reveal a rather embarrassing problem... KankuGaa yaoi lemon sandcest RATED MA


**Warning:**

Contains very hardcore yaoi. Probably the most graphic I've ever written. Read at your own risk and don't come crying to me when your head is all fucked up.

Thank You

**~Vampy x**

**Late Night Trouble**

Kankuro couldn't sleep. He lay awake, staring listlessly at his ceiling and making imaginary pictures in the texture of the paint. The moonlight shafted in through the chinks in his blinds and he could hear the sound of his steady breathing and the whirring of his fan in the corner of the room. Living in a desert made the house stifling; though the nights were always cold. This night though, was still rather warm since it was the middle of summer. He suddenly felt a presence at his door and turned onto his side to see who it was. Gaara, his little brother stood there, looking worried and staring at the floor. The boy was a isolated fourteen year-old who never showed his emotions. A fight he had last year with a loud-mouthed blonde had changed him though, and Kankuro had started to become very close to his little brother. Close as they may be, the brunette had never seen this expression before. It scared him a little. "G-Gaara, what are you doing in here? What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Um..." Gaara started.

"Tell me."

"Can you come with me for a sec?"

"It's three in the morning!"  
"Please!"

The older boy sighed and got out of his very comfortable bed. "What is it?" What did the brat want to show him?

"This way." The younger teen led his brother to his room.

Kankuro scanned the room with his charcoal orbs for any obvious problems. "Well?"

"I think... I..."

"What?"

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I woke up and my bed... it was wet."

"What? You pissed yourself?"

"I don't know."

"Whaddaya mean? Are your pants wet?"

"A little... but it's white..."

"What is?"  
"The... stuff."

Kankuro had a weird thought, but shook it off. Gaara was probably imagining that it was white. The brunette examined his brother's blankets and once he did, felt a blush creeping on his cheeks. "G-Gaara... You had a wet dream..."

"Wet dream?"

"You know... spunked..."

Gaara gasped and looked at the floor. "Why?"

"Did you have any 'intimate' dreams before you woke up?"

The younger male didn't answer.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's a normal thing. It's called a wet dream."  
"But this has never happened before. Why now?"

"It's because you're growing up."

"Oww..."

"Are you okay?"

"My dick... it hurts..."

Kankuro gulped. Another problem. "I-Is it hard and sticking up?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. It happens to every guy."

"It's hurting... what do I do?"

"U-Umm... there are three ways to get rid of it. One: Take a cold shower. A really cold shower. I don't recommend it this early in the morning. Option two: Sex-"

"I can't have sex at this time! What's option three?"

"M-Masturbation..."

"What's that?"

"W-Well... instead of having sex with somebody... pleasure yourself. Touch your dick and it'll feel really good."

Gaara touched his hardened member and let out a gasp. Kankuro blushed on seeing his little brother so turned on.

"Do it in private. It's wrong to touch yourself in front of anybody."

"Okay. Thanks Aniki."

"That's fine." Kankuro went back into his room and lay in bed. He had to admit that Gaara turned him on so much... It was wrong to feel that way about a sibling, but he just couldn't ignore this. Now, he was on the brink of facing the problem that his brother had and was trying to relieve. He then heard Gaara go into the bathroom. Moments later, there was a moan of pleasure and gasping.

He was being so loud... it would've been better for him to masturbate in his own room... not in the bathroom. Each noise of pleasure echoed and rebounded off the walls and into every room in the house. Kankuro got up and shakily went into the bathroom, then blushed crazily at the sight before him. Gaara had pulled his pants halfway down, revealing his cock. He moaned, gripping the hardened member that stood, erect and between his legs which were spread wide. There was a crimson blush on his cheeks and his eyes were closed. His breath came out ragged and he gasped every time a digit came into contact with the skin of his cock. The tip glistened with precum and the member pulsated with neglect as Gaara stopped his movements and stared up at his brother, looking a little annoyed. "What?"

Kankuro eyed his pleasured little otou with a famished desire. He approached the quivering teenager, a smirk playing on his lips which were moist with hunger.

"Kankuro... what are you-"

The brunette cut Gaara off in mid-sentence by pressing his lips against the red-head's mouth. He ran his warm, wet tongue over his bottom lip, demanding entry into the sweet cavern. Gaara complied and opened his mouth, where Kankuro explored thoroughly. He'd waited so long for this; waited so long to finally touch him and now; it was happening. Gaara moaned and fell back onto the tiled floor, his arms wrapped around his brother's neck, then tilted his head to the side, giving the older boy much more access to the tender, pale flesh of his neck. Kankuro bit on the jugular, earning a mewl from the younger. He then sucked the area gently, his tongue gently caressing the pale flesh. He then reached in the shower and took out the cord. "We'll continue in my room..." And with that, picked up his little brother and carried him out of the bathroom.

"Mmhh... Ahhn... Aniki..."

"Be patient, Gaara. We're almost there." His moans and gasps were like music to Kankuro's ears. He sounded completely helpless to his situation. Kankuro took his sweet time to get into his room, just to tease Gaara and once there, pushed the petite red-head onto the bed. He squirmed and let out a mewl as the brunette rubbed the tip of his moistened cock, then licked at the precum, enjoying the taste of his little brother and savouring the flavour. Then, he took the shower cord and tied Gaara's hands to the bed frame, preventing him from doing anything to help himself. Kankuro trailed his tongue up Gaara's body, then planted kisses. Moving further up, he dipped his tongue in and out of his navel, feeling the younger boy's warm erection poke teasingly at his adam's apple. Kankuro then travelled even further up and his tongue traced over the outlines of Gaara's ribcage.

"Mmmahh..." Gaara moaned, bucking his hips forward. He then wrapped his legs around Kankuro's waist so that their erections were inches apart. Still, they couldn't do much with pyjama pants on, could they? "A-Aniki..."

Kankuro understood and removed Gaara's pants and boxers, relieving the pressure on the younger boy's throbbing hard-on. "Ari...gato..."

Kankuro then removed his own pants and tossed them to the floor.

"You're... really b-big Aniki..."

"The bigger, the better."

"I-I've never done this before..."

"Well then Gaara, let's make your first time special." Kankuro touched Gaara's chest, then scanned along the sternum with his index finger. He then leant down and licked at a tender bud which hardened immediately with affection.

"Kankuro s-stop it." Gaara moaned in pleasure. Kankuro didn't listen to the younger boy and carried on. He then started to give the other nipple the same attention whilst he tweaked at the other one.

"A-ahhh... Kank...uro..."

The brunette kissed him from his neck down to the sensitive cock which leaked out more precum. The transparent liquid dribbled down the sides of Gaara's member. The droplets, Kankuro lapped up, enjoying the taste yet again. Gaara let out a loud moan and gasp as his brother swirled his tongue around the tip before engulfing the whole member and deep-throating him. The red-head gasped erotically, making a mewling noise at the end of each noise of pleasure.

"P-please S-stop!"

"Oh Gaara this is so much fun! Why should I stop now?"

"B-Because I j-just want to feel something inside me!"

"Soon Gaara, very soon." Replied the older brother, rubbing Gaara's slit.

"Naahh! Kank! Th-that feels so... fucking good!" Screamed Gaara, pushing back on the finger, but the brunette moved it back so it was still only lightly touching the sensitive area.

"Patience, Gaara, patience." He said, massaging the same place again.

"Nnnhh!"

"I like that noise." Kankuro applied a little more pressure and leant down, planting kisses and hickeys all over Gaara's lower abdomen.

"Kank..." The younger boy moaned and arched his back.

reaching into his drawers, Kankuro found some strawberry flavoured lube. He un-screwed the lid and a fruity smell drifted into the air. Then, coated his four fingers with the slimy substance. "I need to stretch you first. It might hurt a little, but you'll get used to it."

"Mhm."

"Spread your legs a little more... that's it." He then pushed one digit in and pulled it halfway out before pushing it back in again. "Are you alright?"  
"Y-Yeah, it's nice, but it feels weird."

"God! you're so tight!" He then inserted a second and felt Gaara push down on them a little more, then letting out a moan.

"Feels good?"

He nodded, panting.

Soon, Kankuro had all four fingers steadily pumping in and out of Gaara's entrance. But he hit something that made his brother suddenly scream in pleasure and tighten around his fingers.

"That's called the prostate. A bundle of nerves that feel fucking awesome when hit."

"Ahhnnn... That was good..."

"Are you ready?" He asked, now coating his own member with the lube.

"Y-Yes."

Kankuro aligned himself with Gaara's entrance and thrusted in.

Gaara hissed in pain.

"Want me to stop?"  
"N-No... carry on..."

The thrusts became harder as Kankuro felt Gaara tighten and relax around his member. He leant down to suck the precum that pumped out of his little brother's dick. Gaara screamed erotically.

"I want you so bad, Gaara."  
"Is this wrong?" Panted Gaara.

"Why would it be?"

"Because we're brothers."  
Kankuro smiled and kissed his forehead. "Love isn't wrong, Gaara." He then ground down so his body pressed on Gaara's erection. The younger boy whined and bucked forward, the bucks met with Kankuro's thrusts and they were now moving in sync. Kankuro soon felt himself nearing the edge and wondered if Gaara was the same. He wanted to cum at the same time as his brother.

"I'm gonna release any time soon!" Moaned Gaara.

"N-not yet! Hold it!"

He wrapped his arms round Kankuro's neck and arched his back. "A-Aniki..."

Kankuro nibbled along Gaara's collarbone and pressed their bodies together, forcing their lips to meet once again. Kankuro ran his hands along Gaara's sides, then trailing a finger down his spine. The younger gasped, blushing madly. The precum was pumping furiously out of his cock.

The brunette was on the verge of releasing his seed. He leant down and sucked on the tip of his brother's member.

Gaara couldn't hold back any longer and climaxed, screaming out Kankuro's name.

He sounded so cute and helpless. Kankuro released deep inside the red-head, moaning at the the feeling. Gaara had tightened so much around his cock that it had pushed him right over the edge. He pulled out slowly, gasping madly for breath and flopped down on the bed next to his brother. The brunette smirked on seeing him so exhausted and pulled the blankets over them both. The bedroom door suddenly opened.

A sleepy-looking Temari flicked on the light. "Kankuro, have you been having sex again? At least do it quietly! Who is it this time?"

Gaara sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Temari?"

**FIN! My first Sandcest. Hope you liked it!**

**Yeah, if you don't like sandcest, you can fuck off before you spam me with: 'EW THEY'RE BROTHERS! OMG OMG OMG!' Yes, I KNOW they are brothers, that is why it is called 'SandCEST' Understand?**

**PS: I may have spelt Outou wrong ^^; (See? I swear that spelling is wrong too!) If anyone DOES know how to spell it, I'd be grateful if you told me how!**

**Enjoy, my fellow yaoi fans!**


End file.
